pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Poland-Lithuania-Ruthenia
Kingdom of Poland-Lithuania-Ruthenia or just Commonwealth is a country in Central Europe, created by Luki1223. This country have a great history and pride. The government of Commonwealth is a Constitutional Monarchy. Currently, this country is the one of the global power. History (1772-2016) When the Russian Empire tried to create I partition of Poland, plan failed. Russian army decidedto conquer whole country, but when they was very close to the Warsaw, they lost a great battle with Polish forces. Russia accepted a white peace with Poland. Then, Poland started to become more neutral. The infrastructure, economy and army was upgraded. Polish king decided to change Poland-Lithuania to Polish-Lithuanian-Ruthenian Commonwealth. Russia, Austria and Prussia resigned from partition's plan. XIX Century When the Napoleonic France rised, the Commonwealth decided to be neutral country. When the coalitions fighted with Napoleon, Commonwealth was still upgraded. When the Prussia and Austria lost a wars with France, Napoleon organised an invasion on Russia, but he lost. Commonwealth decided to invade Russia, during the peace beetwen them and France. After a bloody defence against France, Russian army was too weak to stop Polish armies. Poland reconquered his old lands, and signed a treaty with Russia. Now, the Second Golden Age started for Commonwealth. They adopted new tewchnologies and upgraded many parts of economy and army. Commonwealth conquered the Kingdom of Madagascar and established a new colony. During the Prussian-Austrian conflict, Poland accepted to create an alliance for a time of war with Austria. When the war was over, Commonwealth gained Pomerania and Silesia from Prussia. Later, Commonwealth easily reconquered Moldova, with the help of Austria, from the Ottoman Empire. During the Hungarian uprising, the polish people forced the government to help the Hungarians, Austrians fighted with them very bloody. Commonwealth attacked Austria, and they forced the peace. Kingdom of Hungary was established, also it was a protectorate of Commonwealth. Later, Commonwealth becomed an neutral again, and started to upgrade economy and stop the rebels that wanted many free nations. Commonwealth stopped them with success XX Century Commonwealth was a neutral country during I World War, but many countries wanted them in a war. After war and Russian Revolution, Commonwealthwas attacked by the USSR but they won the battles, and they accepted White Peace. Commonwealth fortified lands, against USSR, and later against Nazi Germany. Also, the country was in a civil war, when the Communists established a state in Belarus and Ukraine, but they lost the war after a long campaign against them. In the 1920-1930 People wanted reform of the governmant. It changed to the Constitutional Monarchy. When the Hitler attacked Allies, Commonwealth was still neutral. After the capitulation of France and attack of Japan, Polish people wanted to intervention in Germany. In 1944, Commonwealth joined to the allies and they attacked Germany. In 1945, the war was over. Poland gained Lusatia. Commonwealth participated during the rise of UN and NATO. Also, they created an Intermarium - Alliance of countries in Central Europe. After fall of USSR, Russian Federation joined to this union. Intermarium become an guardian of the Eastern Europe. During immigrant crisis, this organisation decided to make an intervention in Western Europe. They declared war and, later, they won this conflict, also with USA. Now, Intermarium is global organisation, also Commonwealth is now global power. Category:Europe